The Trouble with Being Normal
by AnnaEvans
Summary: Harry Potter just wanted a quiet life with his godson in New York City. After seven years it did not seem like it would be hard. That is until Tony Stark came into the picture. Pre-Age of Ultron but after book 7 excluding epilogue. Pre-SLASH and will develop into SLASH. TS/HP. Don't like then don't read. M to be safe but most likely T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or The Avengers. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel.**

 _Thoughts are written like this._

Collapsing on the couch, Harry Potter put his head in his hands. "Why is it always me?" Harry muttered into his palms. _I just wanted a normal life is that too much to ask?_

*FLASHBACK*

It had started out as a normal day in New York. After moving there to escape the destruction that the war had left Harry had settled into a normal life like he had always wanted. Wake up in the morning, make breakfast and then spend time either by himself or with Teddy, his seven year old godson.

Andromeda and Teddy had moved in with Harry when he first moved. It was too hard for Andy to raise Teddy in a place that reminded her of what she had lost.

Today was one of the days Harry spent by himself as Andy had taken Teddy on vacation to England to see his roots.

Harry had decided to go on a walk around town to keep himself busy and had come across something unusual. A red and yellow piece of armour that resembled a hand. His curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up. Having heard of Iron Man after examining the hand he determined that it must belong to Tony Stark. Before he could do anything with it, the hand suddenly started to charge itself as if it were about to shoot.

The hand had latched onto Harry and unfortunately made him hover in the air.

Checking to make sure no one was around Harry took out his wand and yelled "DIMISSUS!"

The hand released him almost instantly and as he was about to leave he heard a voice behind him speak.

"What did you just do to my armour?!"

Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man, was hovering directly behind him having shown up just as Harry said the spell.

 _Shit! Now what am I going to do?_ Harry thought to himself as he attempted to get out of the situation.

"I have done nothing to your suit. Now if you will excuse me I have places to be."

Just as he was about to get away Stark had grabbed him and was not about to let him go.

"You made my armour release you when only I should be able to do that. I was about to help you when you shouted dimissus and were released." Stark said, looking Harry directly in the eyes.

"It is none of your business Mr. Stark. Now please let go before I do something drastic. "He said.

As soon as He was released Harry ran around the corner and apparited away to his home.

*END FLASHBACK*

"How am I going to explain this one to Andy?" Harry said to himself as he pondered on what to do next.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* Harry looked up as he heard someone at the door. He forced himself up and over to the door only to have Tony Stark be the one on the other side.

 **TBC…**

 **Hi everyone. I hope you like the first chapter of The Trouble with Being Normal. Please review and leave feedback as this is the first story I have written and posted.**

 **Thanks again, AnnaEvans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **This chapter is from Tony's POV to fill in any blanks that you may wonder about.**

 _I know I lost that hand somewhere around here._ Tony was completely lost while trying to find his missing and from his armour.

*FLASHBACK*

The Avengers had just dealt with a large group of Hydra operatives that had planned to attack Central Park, Times Square, and the Empire State building all at once. After having to deal with Capsicle and Legolas for five hours, in a tiny room, attempting to come up with a plan that Tony finally snapped and took action.

"We know where they are, why can we not just bust in to destroy them?" Tony went to the hidden compartment that held his suit. Before anyone could reply he was already in the suit and taking off towards the Hydra base.

Within the first minute of flight the Avengers personal jet was flying beside him with Thor coming up behind them.

"Stark you better not have pushed us to move in to early." Captain America, a.k.a. Steve Rogers, growled into the communicator. Before he had the chance to reply the group was under fire from Hydra.

Luckily before things got to out of hand the Avengers had taken out over ¾ of the Hydra operatives. The Hulk was finishing the last few off when one came up behind Tony and disconnected the hand of his suit so that he could not fight as effectively.

Flinging the agent into a nearby building Iron Man kept fighting until every last Hydra agent was dead or in S.H.E.I.L.D. custody.

As Hulk began to return to being Bruce Tony was searching the surrounding area to find his missing appendage.

"Don't you have a way to call any part of your suit to you whenever you need it?" Hawk-eye asked Tony as he watched the genius in amusement.

"The circuits were fried when that bastard ripped the arm off me. I'm just lucky he didn't take of my actual arm." Tony then began to search the remainder of the city for his missing hand.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

 _This should not be that hard. I can do the impossible but I cannot find one missing hand._

Tony was becoming impatient when he heard someone scream. Hurrying around the corner he saw a young man that appeared to be in his early to mid-twenties struggling to get free of the hand he had been searching for. Just as he was about to help the poor man he saw the impossible.

"DIMISSUS!" The man screamed and the hand suddenly released him with a flash of light.

"What did you just do to my armour?!" Tony screeched as the man turned around. He met with beautiful emerald eyes that he could not compare to any eyes he had ever seen.

"I have done nothing to your suit. Now if you will excuse me I have places to be." Just as he was about to get away Tony had grabbed him and was not about to let him go.

"You made my armour release you when only I should be able to do that. I was about to help you when you shouted dimissus and were released." Tony said, looking Harry directly in the eyes. He hoped that this man would stick around for a bit as he had never met anyone like him before.

"It is none of your business Mr. Stark. Now please let go before I do something drastic. "He said. The man got out of his grip, surprizing Tony, and ran around the corner. Once he recovered from his shock Tony rushed after him only to find he had disappeared.

"This is crazy." Tony whispered to himself as he made his way back to the tower.

 **/TTWBN/**

"J.A.R.V.I.S.! Start a search for any male in his early to mid-twenties with emerald eyes and raven hair. Only bring up ones that are currently in New York. When you've done that bring up all the photos." Tony ordered as he settled into his more comfortable clothes.

After about two minutes of silence J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke. "Sir there are currently three males in New York with that description. Bringing up their pictures and bios now."

It only took a glance for Tony to know that Harry Potter was the one he was looking for. After digging up his address Tony dressed in his best suit and called Happy to drive him over.

It only took ten minutes to get to the house and then after taking a minute to compose himself Tony knocked on the door.

After a minute the door opened to reveal those beautiful eyes that had caught his attention.

"Hello, may I come in?"

 **TBC…**

 **Thank you for all the followers, favourites and reviews that I have gotten on this story. I am sorry about the cliff-hanger again but the next chapter will now be caught up with everything that has happened. I hope to post again by the end of the week**

 **Thanks again**

 **AnnaEvans**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Thanks for all the people who like this story and I hope you like the new chapter.**

*Last Time with TTWBN*

After a minute the door opened to reveal those beautiful eyes that had caught his attention.

"Hello, may I come in?"

*NOW*

Harry was frozen at the door. He thought he would be safe for at least a few days not two hours! Taking a second to compose himself Harry straightened out and said "Of course Mr. Stark. Come right in."

As he moved out of the doorway Harry hoped he could remove Stark from his home as soon as possible.

"So I saw you today, releasing my suit's hand from yourself when it should have been impossible. Is there anything that I should know about that? I just want to understand if my wiring has been mistaken." Stark said as casually as he could.

Harry sat down on the couch and motioned for Stark to sit down as well.

Tony sat down in the armchair across from the couch and stared into Harr's eyes.

"I can tell you that it must be wiring that I do not have any idea about or I could say it was a giant mistake. Would anything I say change your mind about what you think happened?" Harry asked as he felt more nervous but tried not to show it.

"Fine. You're right. I believe that it is something outside of what I could do happened that caused what happened. I want to know the truth about what happened today." Tony was not going to take no for an answer.

"I will not be bullied by you or anyone to say what you will not even believe anyway." Harry had a glint in his eyes that said he will not back down.

"I didn't come here to threaten you. I didn't even tell anyone where I was or what happened today." He said as he tried to calm Harry down.

"Why can I never just live a quiet life? I didn't ask for this. I want you to leave please I can't deal with this right now." Harry got up and tried to remove Tony from his home.

Tony stood up but attempted to keep in the house.

"Look, I don't want to cause problems. I will keep what I saw a secret. I just want to understand."

Harry hesitated and said "I will talk to you if I can. I have a godson to take care of and I do have other things to do."

"Sure I completely understand, well not the taking care of a kid part. Pepper says I still act like a kid so I can't take care of one." Tony began to ramble as he tried to make Harry like him.

Harry had an amused look in his eyes and walked Tony to the door.

"I will let you know when I can meet up with you." Harry said as he showed him out.

Tony took out a card form his pocket.

"This has my personal number on it. Call or text any time you want to and I will answer as soon as possible."

"Thanks Tony. I will let you know." Harry smiled as Tony left the house.

Before he even made it off the property tony stumbled and fell to the ground. Jumping up he screamed "I'm OK!" Then he got in his car a sped off.

 _Well that was interesting_. Harry locked the door behind him and went up to bed. _I hope this does not get to out of hand._

 **TBC…**

 **A/N: The people that asked about Harry screaming the spell, Harry has been trying to forget everything that has brought trouble to him. In later chapters it will be brought to light in more detail but I am trying to make like he has not used offensive magic since the war. Any normal person would panic and may scream. In a busy place like New York you might think a scream would not bring attention with all the outside distractions.**

 **A/N 2: I know this was a shorter chapter today but I hope that the next one will be longer and be more insightful.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter series or The Avengers.**

 **AN: I am soo sorry it has been so long since I have posted anything. I hope to get in the hang of posting new chapters every few days or at least once a week.**

*Last time in TTWBN*

Before he even made it off the property Tony stumbled and fell to the ground. Jumping up he screamed "I'm OK!" then he got in his car and sped off.

 _Well that was interesting._ Harry locked the door behind him and went up to bed. _I hope this doesn't get out of hand._

*NOW*

-Tony's POV-

 _I really hope that I can get him to trust me_ Tony thought as he returned to Stark Tower. After leaving Harry's house Tony could do nothing but think about what he could possibly discover from the raven haired man.

As Tony got off the elevator on the communal floor he was not surprised to see Clint and Natasha cleaning their weapons on the couch.

"Do you really have to do that out here? You do have your own areas for that." Tony said as he entered the room, hoping that he could just sit and relax.

"Where did you go Stark? You left in such a hurry and J.A.R.V.I.S. would not tell us anything." Natasha questioned. It was unusual for Tony to go out after a mission without fixing up his suit for a few hours.

Tony changed his mind about wanting to stay on the floor with everyone else so he grabbed the bottle of his favourite Scotch off the bar and headed back to the elevator saying "None of your business Tasha. I had something to do that has nothing to do with anyone. Good night."

He pressed the button that would take him to his floor and was determined not to be bothered by pestering spies. Once on his floor he went straight to his tablet.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. please pull all records of one Harry Potter to my tablet by tomorrow morning. I'm having a drink then heading to sleep."

J.A.R.V.I.S. responded "Very good Sir."

After finishing a large glass of Scotch Tony stripped down to his boxers and fell into a generally pleasant sleep.

*The Next Morning*

Tony slowly woke up to J.A.R.V.I.S. calling out for him. "Sir it is time to get up. I have compiled all to records I could find on Harry James Potter as you requested."

Tony decided to get a quick shower before looking at all the information that J.A.R.V.I.S. found.

"I will discover what Harry is hiding. Hopefully he will trust me with whatever it is."

-Harry's POV-

After getting up and making breakfast Harry sits down and contemplates contacting Tony. _I could try to explain magic to him but how can I do that without him thinking that I'm crazy._

America was not as strict with their rules in terms of secrecy ever since all the unnatural occurrences make it easy enough to pass magic off as something else entirely.

Harry stared at the card until he heard to flare of the floo network activating in the next room. He got up to see who had arrived just to be knocked over by an excited seven-year-old with turquoise hair. "UNCLE HARRY! We're home!"

Little Teddy was always very energetic when he sees Harry after a long period of time. Living together made it so that they were rarely ever apart so being gone on a trip to England was the longest Teddy could ever remember being apart from his beloved godfather.

"Teddy! I missed you. How was your trip" Harry said to the bouncing child.

Teddy spoke so fast that Harry could only catch parts of what he was saying but he got the overall idea that it was a very fun trip.

"Teddy you can tell Harry everything once you get settled back into the house. Now go put your things back into your room." Andy said as she entered the room. Teddy hurried to comply with his grandmothers wishes.

Andy took one look at Harry and said "Whatever is bothering you must be something that can hold your attention. I don't need to know the details but do what you believe is right. You have the best judgement." She then left the room to settle back into her own room.

Harry watched her go and made his decision. _I will call him tonight when Teddy is busy. I will ask to meet to see if he is trustworthy and then I will decide if I am going to tell him the truth._

 **TBC…**


End file.
